Can You Do The Brittango?
by JessicaHayden
Summary: Brittany needs to practice because Sectionals are just around the corner. However, she needs a partner from the Troubletones to help her with one idea of her's, preferably her girlfriend of course. Brittana Drabble, fluff and what have you. Brittango.


_**I feel inspired by everything Brittango. **_

Santana stalked through the halls, the idea of Sectionals being so close was making her more nervous. She and Mercedes would kill it, as in literally organise it's funeral. She knew that, but there was always the chance that she'd screw it up and she would not to be able to handle that. Santana held onto the straps of her bags a little tighter as she walked, still receiving odd leers from boys she'd never seen before. She even had a new fangirl crew now. 'Sansexuals' they called themselves or something like that. Brittany wasn't all that excited about the idea but she knew that Santana wasn't interested in going anywhere near them, they were scary. Santana headed into the auditorium to wait for her girlfriend who said she wanted to practice her routines and things for Sectionals. As Santana entered she spotted her blonde up on the stage dancing her heart out and couldn't help but grin to herself, pulling her straps tighter as she played with them. She sat in a row that was relatively close to the stage and simply sat back and stared in awe as she always did. Brittany moved with such grace and elegance, the music just running through her body, showing her what to do. Santana had her feet up on the seat in front and as she heard the music fade out she replied to a text from Puck on her phone quickly about some party that weekend with a vague answer as usual.

"Hey San!"

Brittany called out when Santana had looked up and managed to catch her eye. "Britt it looks amazing." She told her girlfriend, knowing from the start that the routine would be something incredible because after all it was left in the more than capable hands of her best friend. "Come up here." Brittany said, with an ushering hand. Santana scrunched up her face, not really wanting to move from her seat. "Why?" She returned, in an effort to prevent herself from having to get up. "Oh common S, I have an idea." Santana could see the girl's beaming smile from her chair and knew her fight was futile. She dragged herself up dramatically, muttering to herself in Spanish. The tanned girl left her bag and jacket back on the seat and made her way up to the stage, running up the steps towards Brittany. "So what's this idea of yours?" She asked curiously, a hand resting on her hip and her head tilted slightly to the side. Brittany walked over to her iPod that she had sitting in it's little dock and let the song for Sectionals play. The Troubletones definitely had it in the bag this year, there was no way in Santana's eye that they wouldn't. Santana stood still, not really interested in any sort of movement but she saw that Brittany was coming back over to her so she knew that it meant she probably wanted to run through a move to see if it was a possibility.

"Okay so I have a couple of idea's for this bit..." Brittany told her, tapping her foot to the beat, waiting for a certain point in the song. "Just stand here, okay?" She ordered, placing Santana right in the centre of the stage. Santana was royally confused about what exactly the blonde was planning but she was confident that there was some sort of plan in her girlfriend's head. "Just follow my lead, trust me." Brittany grinned, hearing that they were close to the change in the music.

'_I'm a survivor, I'm not gonna give up'_

"You know I trust you, I-" Santana was cut off as Brittany approached her, taking her hand and sweeping her off her feet a little. She let Brittany put them in the tango position and she laughed to herself, following her girlfriends lead as requested. She remembered back to when she had given Brittany a master class in this to impress her Abuela, not that that mattered now. Santana knew that Brittany would be better at this then she was. When it came to dancing the only one who could keep up with her was Mike. Santana had just got into their little rhythm when she felt herself being dipped and then brought back up with a flash of a sexy grin from her blonde partner. Brittany was in control but she handed over the lead to Santana by changing their hands and hoped that Santana would get what she was doing. As if by clockwork Santana dipped her not a moment later. Brittany kept them dancing even after the music had stopped, she really did love dancing with Santana, there was no one else who could read what she wanted to better than her girlfriend. Santana looked up into Brittany's amazingly blue eyes, always finding a different shade every time. They were only swaying now, but Santana felt as if she was on a different planet, submerged in everything that was Brittany S Pierce. Brittany lent down and kissed her on the lips, it was a slow, romantic kiss and she savoured every moment of it. When they pulled apart, Brittany winked at the dopey looking Santana and went to stretch. "I need to warm down, will you grab my stuff?" She asked sweetly, and Santana nodded dumbly, still stuck somewhere between blonde hair and dancing.

"What do you think? It can go something like that I guess..." Brittany asked Santana hopefully, praying that she had the right idea.

Santana walked over to pack up her girlfriends things for her after she had finally snapped out of her haze and turned to look over her shoulder. "Britt, you know I love it. You're a genius." Santana smirked, as she saw Brittany's cheeks turn a little pink. "I'm sorry you don't have Mike in the Troubletones though, you two work really well together." Santana said passively, slinging Brittany's bag on her back. "But I have you, San." Brittany replied, furrowing her brow slightly as she sat on the floor, leaning down to hold her outstretched foot. "You know what I mean B, Mike could help you with all the dance stuff. All I'm saying is I don't get it like he does." The Latina shrugged, not all that bothered by the idea, but it seemed to stick with Brittany for some reason. Brittany frowned a little as she thought over it, she knew she had always danced better with Santana, it was just how she felt and how their bodies worked together. "He doesn't get me like you do." The blonde said quickly, abandoning her warm down and sitting Indian style on the floor. Santana rolled her eyes, thanking whoever lived upstairs for her tanned complexion so that her blush could be hidden. "Whatever you say." She smirked towards her girlfriend and held out her hand. "Come on, we're going back to your house." Brittany took the brunette's hand and little confusedly and got up with some help. "So why are we going to my house?" The blonde asked, keeping Santana's hand in her own and leading them off the stage down towards where she had left all her stuff.

"Well you said Mike doesn't get you like I do, right?" Santana asked Brittany, grabbing her own bag and jacket off the chair and looked over towards the taller girl. Brittany nodded at her, her adorable face still a little unsure as to where she was going with this. "Well I want to _get_ you in more ways than one." Santana said seductively with an arch of one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

"Awesome." Brittany grinned deviously, letting go of Santana's hand almost instantaneously. She darted for the door and turned, sticking her tongue out playfully. "I'll ra-" Was all she managed before Santana cut across what she was trying to call out. "Brittany. I'm not racing you, you're legs are way longer than mine and you always win." She said with a pout from her spot, folding her arms to add to her point. Brittany strolled back towards her girlfriend, a smirk still on her face. She wrapped her arms around the girl who resembled a little pack mule holding both of their bags. "You totally get me." She whispered into Santana's ear before pulling away and pecking her lightly on the lips. Santana couldn't help but smile a little bit at the gesture; the blonde seemed to get cuter by the minute, never mind the day.

"And I know... You would have let me win or whatever, right?" Brittany said to Santana with a giggle, retaking her girlfriend's hand.

"You know it."


End file.
